piggyback
by shirocchin
Summary: Kaki Ochako terkilir. Recovery Girl sedang tak ada di tempat. Katsuki muncul dengan muka masam dan menawarkan bantuan yang tak terduga. "Naik ke punggungku. Kuantar ke rumah sakit. Cepat!" Happy Bday Uraraka Ochako! [katsuki/ochako]


_Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Ditulis untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun my lovely gurl, Uraraka Ochako. Happy Bday! Semoga ke depan makin banyak screen bareng Katsuki yak :***_

piggyback by **shirocchin**

* * *

"Hoi, kakimu kenapa?" Bakugou Katsuki bertanya dengan nada kasar ketika melihat rekan sekelasnya duduk di tepi ranjang unit kesehatan sekolah dalam kondisi bertelanjang kaki. Katsuki hanya kebetulan ingin mengambil plester karena jari Kirishima Eijirou tak sengaja tertusuk duri belukar ketika kelas A kebagian mendapat giliran kerja bakti membersihkan halaman belakang.

"Cuma terkilir. Kenapa Bakugou- _kun_ ada di sini? Bukannya bersih-bersihnya belum selesai ya?" Uraraka Ochako sedikit heran.

Katsuki berjalan menuju rak tempat peralatan P3K. Mengambil beberapa buah plester sekaligus dan menyimpannya dalam saku celana. Ia melirik sekilas pada pergelangan kaki Ochako yang separuh membengkak berwarna kemerahan. Sejujurnya ia tak peduli. Sejak kapan ia punya waktu mengkhawatirkan orang lain? Terlebih orang itu adalah Ochako yang pernah menjadi lawan tandingnya saat festival olahraga. Katsuki mendecih.

"Sudah selesai dari tadi, muka bulat. Kau sengaja melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab dan memilih tiduran di UKS?"

Ochako merengut. "Kau tak lihat kakiku bengkak? Digerakkan sedikit saja rasanya nyeri. Kenapa Bakugou- _kun_ tega sekali menuduhku bermalas-malasan?"

"Berisik, aku tak peduli. Ke mana nenek tua yang biasanya bertugas mengobati?"

"Entah. Kudengar dari anak kelas lain yang sempat ke mari, beliau sedang ada urusan di luar. Belum tahu kapan kembali." Ochako meringis, kemudian melanjutkan,"Aku tak mungkin bisa pulang dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Katsuki bersandar pada sisi pintu."Gunakan sedikit otakmu, Uraraka. Kau bisa pulang dengan memakai _quirk_ sialanmu itu."

"H-hah? Maksudmu—terbang?"

" _Yeah_. Kau bisa melakukannya, bukan?"

" _Uum_... aku tidak yakin. Akan aneh jika tiba-tiba ada gadis random terbang sembarangan di atas kota. Lagipula, jika terlalu banyak memakai _quirk_ , aku bisa mual dan muntah. Sudah cukup kakiku yang nyeri, aku tak ingin ada tambahan lain." Ochako berusaha menjejakkan salah satu kakinya yang tak terluka di atas permukaan lantai. Kaki yang terkilir ia angkat sedikit.

"Jangan bilang kau mau berjalan meloncat-loncat dengan satu kaki? Kau mau melawak?" sembur Katsuki. Ia sungguh benci situasi ini. Seharusnya ia tak perlu meladeni Ochako dan lekas meninggalkan UKS, kemudian melemparkan plester ke muka Kirishima. Tapi rasanya tak tega juga.

"Semua anak sudah pulang. Tinggal si rambut merah brengsek. Deku meninggalkanmu, bukan?" Katsuki bertanya penuh selidik.

Ochako menggeleng. "Deku- _kun_ tadi sudah menjengukku bersama Iida- _kun_ dan Todoroki- _kun_. Mereka bertiga ada urusan makanya tak bisa berlama-lama."

Katsuki berjongkok. "Jadi bagaimana? Menunggu sampai si nenek tua kembali?"

"Aku pergi ke rumah sakit saja. Jaraknya cukup dekat kok. Cuma 2 kilo."

Katsuki menghampiri Ochako yang susah payah mencoba berjalan sambil bertumpu pada dinding. "Dengan satu kaki? Kau gadis yang tak bisa kupahami."

Bibir Ochako mengerucut. "Aku tak minta Bakugou- _kun_ untuk memahami, kok."

"Hah?"

"M-maaf."

Katsuki bangkit. Ide gila melintas di kepalanya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka menolong—bahkan bisa dibilang akan tertawa jika melihat orang lain kesusahan atau terluka. Ada semacam dorongan yang memaksanya melakukan hal gila ini.

Katsuki berjongkok membelakangi Ochako yang mengernyit heran.

"Naik ke punggungku. Kuantar ke rumah sakit. Cepat!"

" _H-heee_? A-apa maksudmu, Bakugou- _kun_?"

"Naik ke punggungku! Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi. Jangan banyak bicara dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan sebelum aku berubah pikiran, Uraraka." Katsuki ingin mengomel panjang lebar, tapi ia sudah terlalu lelah.

"Apa boleh? Maksudku—ya ampuun, pfft!" Ochako mendadak tertawa. Kedua pipinya memerah.

"Kenapa malah tertawa, hah? Cepat! Aku masih ada urusan dengan si Kirishima."

Ochako menghentikan tawanya. Ia tak pernah melihat sisi lain Katsuki yang seperti ini. Rasanya sungguh out of character. Mungkin, yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan Katsuki yang biasanya. Mungkin ada jin iseng yang sengaja menyamar menjadi Katsuki dan memainkan karakternya? Hii.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga jika tak naik aku akan meninggalkanmu."

"T-tapi..."

"Satu..."

"Kalau aku naik ke punggungmu, berjanjilah tidak akan marah—"

"Dua..."

"K-kau serius?"

"Ti—"

"Iya, iya aku naik." Ochako melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Katsuki. Ketika pemuda itu bangkit dan mulai melangkah, Ochako menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat pada punggung lebar dan berotot milik Katsuki. Sesaat hidungnya bersentuhan dengan helaian _ash blonde_ yang menguarkan aroma apel bercampur _mint_. Ochako hampir terbuai dengan wangi Katsuki. Gadis itu pernah membayangkan aroma tubuh Katsuki mungkin seperti bubuk mesiu, menyengat dan mudah terbakar. Ochako terkikik sendiri.

"Tidak usah tertawa atau kulempar kau ke luar jendela." Katsuki mengomel kesal.

"Jangan galak begitu, Bakugou- _kun_. Kau ini sebenarnya anak baik, hanya emosian saja."

"Hah? Kau minta dilempar sekarang juga—"

"Cuma bercanda. Ayolah, tidak baik marah-marah nanti bisa darah tinggi." Ochako tertawa pelan.

Mereka melewati koridor yang mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih belum pulang. Mungkin mereka mengikuti les tambahan.

" _Whoaa_! Mesra sekali kalian. Aku tidak menyangka kalian berpacaran."

Pemuda berambut pirang muncul dengan ekspresi heboh. Darah Katsuki mendidih jika mengingat Monoma yang pernah merebut ikat kepalanya dan sengaja membuatnya emosi ketika festival olahraga beberapa waktu lalu. Ochako melirik dari balik punggung Katsuki dengan tatapan heran.

"Kalian mau ke mana? Pasangan yang sudah gendong-gendongan biasanya akan berakhir di kamar. Hahaha!" Monoma tertawa mesum.

"Berisik dasar figuran! Aku mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, sialan."

Monoma merenung. "Hoo—ah, kaki gadismu terkilir ya? Cepat sembuh, manis. Tapi di rumah sakit kan ada ranjang jadi kalian bisa— _aakkkkk_!"

Seorang gadis berambut oranye muncul dan segera menjewer Monoma. "Jaga ucapanmu. Maaf, orang ini memang tidak punya otak."

"Pastikan besok dia di kelas karena aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan." Katsuki berlalu meninggalkan dua remaja yang tengah ribut.

"A-anu." Ochako berkata gugup.

"Apa?"

"Kalau Bakugou- _kun_ merasa terganggu, kau bisa menurunkanku di sini—"

"Cerewet. Diam saja. Kalau bicara terus rasanya kau semakin berat."

Ochako memerah hingga ke telinga. Katsuki memang pemuda blak-blakan, tapi apa dia tidak tahu kalau urusan berat badan adalah hal sensitif yang tak sepatutnya diucapkan terang-terangan?

"Pegangan yang erat, nanti kau jatuh."

Ochako mengangguk. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher kokoh Katsuki. Mereka berpapasan dengan Kirishima yang tengah duduk bersandar pada salah satu undakan sambil mengemut jari dan mendesis kesakitan.

"Lama sekali kau, bro. Aku hampir kehabisan darah— _he_? Uraraka? Kenapa? Hoi, Bakugou. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Luka kecil diludahi saja pasti sembuh, brengsek. Nih." Katsuki melempar plester ke wajah Kirishima.

"Bakugou- _kun_ mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Kakiku terkilir saat membersihkan ventilasi tadi."

"Oh, maaf. Aku tak melihatmu, Uraraka. Kalau kita satu kelompok aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka." Eijirou menepuk dadanya dengan pose jantan. Ochako terkikik.

"Aku ikut kalian. Mumpung tidak ada rencana setelah ini." Eijirou mengikuti langkah Katsuki.

Matahari mulai terbenam separuh saat ketiganya tiba di rumah sakit.

.

.

 _AN : Nulis ini ngebut sangat setengah jam padahal lagi flu dan kepala mumet tapi saya bakal bersalah(?) kalo ngga bikin bday fict buat gadis kesayanganku ini uhuhu. Ditulis ketika feel kacchako lagi terombang-ambing, maap kalo jelek dan absurd wkwkwk. Terima kasih udah mau nyempetin baca._


End file.
